


I Carved My Name into Your Chest (So You Would Never Forget Me)

by Whispering Void (Talcen)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen, Nonsexual blood play, Nonsexual knife play, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcen/pseuds/Whispering%20Void
Summary: Xanatos captures Obi Wan and makes sure neither he nor his master will ever forget him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	I Carved My Name into Your Chest (So You Would Never Forget Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.

“What an angel.”

Obi Wan shivered as Xanatos stroked his face softly. He didn’t want this mockery of tenderness from this man.

He kissed the hollow of his neck as his hand stroked lower and lower. He traced his artery before coming to a rest over his bare chest, just right above his heart.

“Just what would Qui Gon think of you now? So bare and ready for me.”

“Don’t.”

Xanatos laughed and dug his finger nails into Obi Wan’s chest.

“So sweet. Even now you still think of him. How darling of you. It makes me so…,” he dug his nails in deeper and Obi Wan suppressed a gasp of pain, “sick.”

Blood welled under his nails and Xanatos drug them down his chest further. 

“Tell me, Obi Wan, what’s so special about the man? Why give yourself up for him? He abandoned you when you needed him most. So why, pray tell, give yourself to me for him?”

Obi Wan refused to answer and instead turned his head away, refusing to look at Xanatos. Xanatos grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes.

“Answer me!”

His eyes watered but he kept quiet, not wanting to give Xanatos the satisfaction of an answer.

“Fine. Don’t answer me. I’ll have you screaming soon enough anyway.”

He let go of Obi Wan and stood up, going over to a table near by. He seemed to deliberate for a few long moments, leaving Obi Wan to stew in his thoughts. Finally he picked up a small knife and held it up in the air to examine it. 

“Tell me, have you ever been cut up before? Had a blade tear through your flesh? Sharp ones are the easiest to handle. The cut is clean and glides through your skin. But dull ones,” he smiled wickedly, “Dull ones tear. They rip the skin as they go through and damage the nerves, making it excruciating.”He prowled over and leaned down over Obi Wan, his bright blue eyes taking on a manic gleam. 

“I’m going to cut you now, and I want you to tell me if this is dull or sharp.”

Obi Wan shifted in his bonds and scowled up at Xanatos who only laughed at his brave face.He pressed the blade over an old saber run on Obi Wan’s chest and slowly applied pressured before dragging it down. The skin split and blood welled out as Obi Wan gasped in pain. His hands clenched into tight fists and his back arched back away from he blade. Xanatos pressed deeper until Obi Wan let out a muffled scream.

“Hmm. It must be too dull. What a pity.”

  
He cackled again before removing the blade and wiping it clean on Obi Wan’s chest.

Xanatos smiled down at him and brushed a stray lock of hair from Obi’s face before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to carve my name into you, so every time your precious Master sees you, he’ll know who you really belong to. He’ll never be able to see you like he did before. You’ll always be mine.”

“Don’t! Please!”

Xanatos took the knife and smiled down at him.

“Don’t worry little angel. At least you’ll always be beautiful to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please feel free to leave comments or kudos! Please go easy on me. I'm new to this whole fanfiction thing! ;3;


End file.
